Never Make a Promise
by Anime-05
Summary: This is a really REALLY short one-shot challenge from the group I'm in, Daikari Writer's Union. Daikari, duh. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!!


Never Make a Promise  
  
-----  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Kyo-chan (me): The fic is mine and so are the kids, an' their Digimon. *tip-toes away*  
  
Daisuke: *catches movement* Grab her!  
  
Hiei: Gotcha.  
  
Kyo-chan: Let me go!  
  
Hiei: Iie. Quit squirming, baka-ningen onna.  
  
Kyo-chan: *twitches* Ok, the ningen is passable, but BAKA AND ONNA?!  
  
Kyoko (not me): Now you've done it, Hiei. She's tweaked now. Quick! Where's Cloud and Sephiroth?!?  
  
Daisuke: Right here. *grabs the two confused bishos*  
  
Kyoko: Now go calm her down. *shoves them towards a fuming Kyo-chan*  
  
Cloud: Kyo-chan?   
  
Sephiroth: What's wrong with you?  
  
Kyo-chan: *stares*...*GLOMP*  
  
Cloud & Sephiroth: Ack!!   
  
Sephiroth: -_-;;  
  
Cloud: *blushes* ^_^;;  
  
Kyo-chan: *happy* Yeah, they wanted me to say that I don't own Digimon, or its characters. K, love you, bye-bye!  
  
Kit, Daisuke, Kyoko, & Hiei: -_-;;; *sigh*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
~blah blah~ =thoughts  
**~blah blah~** =Lyrics  
  
BTW - Sorry to those who hate it, but we got some OOC here...I think. Yolei and TK and Cody are bad guys here. Or the coldest. Too bad. I don't hate them, they just have to be bad right now. Ja!  
  
What a long author's note...anyway on with the fic.  
  
---------------  
  
Hikari Motomiya laughs as her twin son and daughter chase their father. ~I can't believe we're finally married! And with kids no less!~   
  
She recalled with some bitterness how long it took and how coldly some of the others took the news. The wedding was done in private to avoid commotion. ~Well at least Ken showed...without Yolei. Who else? My brother was there. I think I saw Matt...~ She shrugged to herself. ~Mimi, Joe, and Izzy made an appearance. Jun too. Our parents, Daisuke's soccer buddies, and Torika. Heh heh...Torika and I never really got along, but I suppose I owe her big for knocking some sense into me. Who would have thought that jealousy would be the thing to get me to notice who I really needed and wanted?~   
  
Hikari smiled as Daisuke pretended to be caught. She shakes her head as a tickling match begins. ~I swear he'll never change...and I wouldn't have it any other way.~  
  
-----------  
  
(A/N: Incoming! Flashback!)  
  
"Alright kids, slow down...slow down." The two small twins were bouncing up and down and pleading for food.  
  
"Mommy, we're hungry!"  
  
Hikari sighed to herself. Things hadn't been too good lately. Things with TK had been haunting her lately. She was beyond happy though. She married Daisuke and had two kids. They were a pair of adorable twins. They looked exactly like their father, except they had pale skin. They adore soccer and young Dameon has spiked hair like his father's.   
  
She sighed again and plopped down on the couch after fixing some food for the kids...and their partners. Yes, digimon were common knowledge and the number of digimon partners was increasing. The twins both had different digimon, though Daisuke thought they would get the same digimon since they were twins. Dameon has a Koromon and little Mya has a Snowkomon. They took good care of the two digimon and dragged them everywhere. It was crazy at times, like when they tried to take the two digital creatures to the dentist with them. And there were times where it was cute, like taking them to sleepovers.   
  
Daisuke was out on another tournament tour. They couldn't go with him because the twins were only 8 and wouldn't be able to do much. Daisuke wouldn't be able to be with them much, even if they went, due to practice and..duh..games. He was very successful, so it's not like they weren't well off. Hikari pursued and succeeded in becoming an elementary school teacher.   
  
But work had been hectic lately. She had to be a substitute for three teachers on her brake and some of the classes weren't as...well behaved as hers. By the end of the day she was tired and had a major headache. The twins had refused to eat lunch today because it looked strange and were starving. While their father was a human garbage disposal at that age and still is, he too would refuse to eat if the food looked odd to him. Another trait he shares with the twins. So she had to listen to them beg for a big meal all the way home. It also appeared that their digimon decided that if they're partners didn't like it, then they wouldn't eat it either. And everyone should know how digimon can get when they're hungry and their hunger has been building for a number of hours.   
  
-----  
  
~I think I cleared the 'fridge. I'll go to the grocery store this weekend.~ Hikari didn't want anything but a relaxing evening; which wasn't going to happen with her by herself. All she wanted was for Daisuke to walk through the door and take her in his strong, tanned arms and hold her. Everything would be blown away and all better...~But what are the chances of --that-- happening? About a million to nil.~ She frowned to herself. Suspicious. ~I hear nothing from the kitchen.~ She got up and crept towards the kitchen. She woke Gatomon, who had been taking a catnap on the couch next to her. Both..err...females were completely silent, but heard nothing. "Dameon? Mya?"  
  
Hikari thought she heard muffled giggles, but waved it off, thinking she was imagining things. She walked into the kitchen and gasped as a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her.   
  
-----  
  
"SURPRISE MOMMY!" Dameon and Mya were grinning and laughing as they rushed over and latched onto Daisuke's legs.  
  
Daisuke smirked. "Yeah. Surprise."  
  
Hikari was beyond shocked. "I don't know what to say." She opened her mouth and just closed it again.  
  
"Well? Are you speechless or just happy to see me?" (A/N- Couldn't resist. ~_~;;)  
  
Hikari didn't finish and just turned and hugged him.   
  
Daisuke's expression softened as he held her. "I'll take that as both."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bwhahahahhahahahah! That's the end so there! It's only a one-shot people; get over it. Strange ending, I know, it looks more like a cliffhanger...not really, but sort of... Oh well; unless you have a suggestion to e-mail to me then don't say anything. Okay nevermind.   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


End file.
